Future Teller
by Ouma
Summary: There is a website that show the future scene of someone death. The person in the video will soon die in the following day but there is someone who manage to escape from his death and his name is Eren. Levi need his help and so is the other future victims.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!"

"Have you heard of Future Teller?"

"I heard that if we go to xxx website at midnight it will show a video."

"The video will play by itself even though we don't do anything."

"That's scary."

"It will show us someone future."

"The person who die in the video will die the exact same way in reality which will happens in the next day."

"The victim cannot escape his or her fate when they seen their face in the video."

"For as long I remember nobody can escape from Future Teller."

"But I heard someone escape from it."

"HUH?"

"If the rumor is correct he is a guy about our age."

"It is just a rumor."

"IT'S TRUE! They even talk about him in the news."

"Who is that lucky guy?"

"If I'm correct his name is Eren Yaeger."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy. This is going to be a daily update.**

* * *

He is just a high school student, having a simple (plus clean) live. He has a mom and a dad that is busy with their business oversea far away from home but he doesn't mind knowing they are just busy with their work.

Also he has friends to break the silence in his house since they have a habit of coming uninvited to have a surprise sleepover party every time they got a chance. Even though they are noisy and cheerful it pleases him very much but he didn't show it since he is not the type to express his feelings.

But they're close enough to understand what he is thinking because of that there's no misunderstanding happen between them.

"LEVI!" The girl shouts his name happily.

"Petra you don't has to shout in the morning." Levi sighs as he turns around.

Petra is wearing their school uniform same as the other girls, a short mini green skirt with brown lining. Green blazer, white shirt inside and brown ribbon, for public that seen her for the first time think of her as an innocent and hardworking high school girl but only her close friend know who she really is.

She is actually a gambling addict and always cheat to get more money, always gamble late at night and finish her homework in the middle of the morning. This way others won't suspect her.

At first Levi is surprise to know who she really is but doesn't care since she is a good friend and always help him if he needs her.

They both walk together toward the front gate and he can hear the other students start whispering.

"They think we're dating." Petra whispers.

"Girls." Levi says in bore tone.

"Don't worries, I only think of you as a friend." Petra chuckles. "Also you have no interest in girls, right?"

"That is because they are noisy gossiper."

"Ehem." She coughs loudly.

"Except for you (and Hanji) since you're boyish."

"I will take that as a compliment."

As soon they both are in the second floor, they part their ways since they're in different class. The class is separate base on their talent, Levi is smart, good in sports, no health problem (his shortness is not a sickness) and also caring if people pay close attention to him.

Because of this he is place in the first class that is for abnormal, Erwin and Hanji is the same class as him but if compare with intelligence they are smarter than him.

"Levi, you're here!" Hanji wave her hand high.

He can sees that she is talking with Erwin since their desk are close together, he take his sit in front of Erwin and look back. He might as well join the conversation before the teacher walks in.

"LEVI! Have you you heard about that?"

He rises his eyebrow signing he has no clue on what she's talking about.

"What Hanji meant is the rumor about the Future Teller." Erwin says knowing his friend is too excited to talk properly.

"Ah . . . The others talk about it yesterday too but I don't know much since I was reading that time." Levi says and places his bag properly at the handle beside his table.

"Well . . . it says that if you visit the XXX website at midnight you will able to watch the future of someone death that is going to happen the next day." Hanji explain cheerfully. "It says that even if the victim watches it or not the victim will still die."

"You actually believe this stuff." He eye on Erwin in disbelief. "Erwin."

"I believe it." Hanji stand up and slam her hand on the table. "It can't be a coincidence."

"It is so stop believing in this stuff. Just because the actor in the video looks the same with the guy that dies doesn't mean that it can exactly show our future."

"Then you should watch it Levi. Maybe you will start to believe it too."

"No I won't." Levi turn forward once the noises are gone which means the teacher is here so hopefully he can forget about this ridiculous conversation. It is just a rumor, it isn't true. Why does someone as smart as Erwin and Hanji believe this kind of stuff?

They should have known better.

"Before we start our lesson, I have the exam paper from last week." Teacher Pixis says loudly. "I will hand out to you today, for those who get below than average mark please do better next time."

He calls out one by one until it reaches Levi turn.

"Levi, you got 100 marks for this test." He says as he gives it to Levi.

Levi didn't smile at all as he sees his mark being written on the top right page of the paper with red pen which make the teacher curious.

"You're not happy with your marks?" He asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because . . ." He points at Hanji and Erwin. "They got 5 marks higher than me just because their essay is written higher than Einstein level."

Pixis nod in understanding the pressure of the high school kids, he read Levi essay before and it is truly magnificent that he almost cry. If what he says about Hanji and Erwin is true then their essay would have been beyond the world could ever write.

(Note: The exam paper is mark by another teacher)

_"They could already get a scholarship in better school with that grade."_ He sighs. "The average mark for this test is 87."

It is a smart class so the average mark would be very high.

* * *

Petra stares at her phone before deciding to turn it on and type the XXX website.

The video can't be play no matter how many times she clicks it.

"I guess I have to wait until midnight."

She look closely at the picture that is set as the cover photo, in the picture there is a guy with the same haircut as her friend Erwin. The face is not shown but he seems very familiar.

"Maybe it just my imagination."

A few seconds later she feel something hard hit her head.

"Miss Petra, no messaging is allowed in my class."

"Sensei!"

The teacher snatch her phone away and walk back to her desk, her other classmate look at her and few guys gives her a thumb up since this is the first time they see the model student break the rule. It is quite interesting.

She hide her face behind her book embarrass.

'_If they know about my gambling addict I wonder how they will react.'_

* * *

The time has finally arrive.

The time when all students cheer in happiness inside of them once they heard the bell ring.

That time when they will plan something fun together with their group of friends.

It is known as the end of school day.

"His guys." Petra walks in her friend class with Gunther and Eld. "Want to go karaoke?"

"No." Levi answers.

"We can." Hanji pull Erwin close to her.

Levi walk pass Petra and the other two before she get the chance to ask him, he doesn't feel like going out today. It is not like he doesn't have any money or anything, he is just not in the mood.

"I guess I will take a nap once I get home."

* * *

"7 hours more."

"Why do you keep watching this video Eren?" Mikasa pat her brother back. "There is no need for you to remember that day anymore."

Eren look at Mikasa worry face, she is always there for him when he needs her but he can't depend on her for everything. He is a guy for god sake and aren't guys suppose to protect girls.

"Mikasa, you starting to sound like mom."

Mikasa look at the picture of the whole family on the antique table besides them, on that picture Armin is in there too. It was a happy day for them before Carla Yaeger death.

"Just tell me why you keep watching this video."

"I-" Eren pause. "I want to see if anyone else able to escape from the Future Teller but in a different method. Is there any other way for someone to escape its fate?"

"Eren."

He shut his eyes tightly as he remember the day he is meant to die, it is terrible and painful. He cries so much in that day and shouts loudly, his head feels empty to feel those bloods on his body. Mikasa is there as well, she is the only witness of everything that happen. It makes her feel so weak since she couldn't do anything to help her brother.

* * *

**20 minutes more**

Levi opens his eyes and look at the clock hanging on his wall.

"It's already that late?"

Why the hell he feels so lazy today?

Maybe it is because he only got '100' for his test instead of '105'.

His focus turn to the laptop sitting on his desk unused for months, somehow he feels like turning it on today.

* * *

**15 minutes left**

Petra already buys another phone with the gambling money she wins the other day, she is going to that website waiting as patience as possible.

"Who will it be this time?" Hanji laughs as she sit beside Petra.

Erwin already go to that website using his Ipad the latest release making the other two guys jealous.

"Hey, look!" Hanji points at the other people in the park.

All of them are on the phone too; they can tell easily that those people are also a fan of this website.

"It looks like we're not the only one." Eld smirks.

"Of course not. The story about this website spread like fire. Who wouldn't be interest in other people future?"

* * *

**10 minutes left**

"I feel pity for those victims." Mikasa sit beside Eren looking at the screen together.

"If only they know that if they didn't watch this video those victims would be safe."

"Aren't we the same?"

"I guess you're right."

* * *

**5 minutes left**

"I wonder what is so great about the video."

His fingers start typing the link without looking at the keyboard, he is a typist and it is not a big deal if you're in the first class. Everyone in that class can do it too.

A video pop up at the right screen, once he widen the size all he need to do is wait for it to play.

"I wonder what is so interesting in watching people die."

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

**-Play-**

**A male has his hand in his pocket as walks in the place full of trees; it looks like he is in the forest but seeing there are flowers along the way maybe he is somewhere else.**

**He pull his hood down and his body startle to see a mad guy in front of him.**

"**Give me all your money!"**

**The mad guy is known as the infamous cold blood murderer who escapes from prison few months ago.**

**The guy with the hood is in the fighting position ready to face the criminal.**

**The criminal run toward him and is about to punch his face, quickly the boy dodge and kick his waist. The criminal looks stronger than he thought and quickly pull back seeing the criminal is fine even though he gives a powerful kick.**

**In a split second the murderer is in front of him taking out his knife that he hide and kill the boy.**

**The boy falls down on the ground.**

"**You should have give me the money, if you did I would have give you a peaceful death."**

**The screen focuses on the boy face.**

**The blood is coming out from the boy mouth and his hair cover his left eye, there are tears on the boy eyes and his mouth is moving as if he is saying something.**

* * *

Petra drop her phone and scream, Hanji and Erwin sweat drop while the other two guys are shaking in fear.

"Why does it have to be him? WHY?"

* * *

Eren closes the computer.

"Good night." He says calmly.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Levi eyes widen and bite his lower lips feeling angry, frustrated and furious. Why this actor looks like him? Who the hell made this video? It is a joke, right?

"FUCK!" He punches the screen. "If this is just a fucking lie, I will kill whoever made this fucking video."

That night he couldn't sleep at all.

Why is he afraid?

Why he feel uneasy for the morning to come?

Why does he keep staring at the clock?

The answer is . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy. Please IGNORE my GRAMMAR mistake.**

* * *

The next day all he can feel is the look that people are giving him once he arrives at the front gate, they start whispering and distant themselves from him afraid that they might be the next victim of the video. The attitude they're give is annoying. Few of them start praying once he walk pass them make him angrier every second.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?"

Everyone . . .

All of them are looking at him with pity.

It annoys him.

As he continue to walk he sees his friend Petra, he expect that she will smile and run to him like she usually do every morning but instead she turn around and run away. Her face is very pale.

Did she also believe that he will die today?

Even the teachers are giving him different looks than usual.

"Levi." Pixis call him.

"Yes?"

"Here." He gives a paper to Levi.

Levi take the paper and look at it, he is surprise to see the number 105 on the top right.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asks and throws the paper at the teacher face. "Why the fuck did you change my marks?"

Pixis didn't say anything and look down at the crumple paper.

'_Is he pitying me because I didn't get the same mark as Hanji and Erwin? Did he think that he wants me to at least feel happy before my death?'_

Levi look at everyone around him and glare as deathly as possible making all shaking in fear.

"WHAT THE FUCK WRONG IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" He shouts.

Nobody say anything, they just keep quiet and there's sadness inside their eyes.

"Levi."

He turns slightly to the left to see Erwin.

"Erwin, do something about this people."

"Please calm down, they just feel sad for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't watch the video last night?" He asks.

Levi lock his eyes on Erwin hoping that his best friend is just joking and tell him this is all just a prank and everything will go back to normal.

"You watch it didn't you, in the video you will die today."

"You actually believe that video." Levi says softly surprise to hear his friend is saying this.

"Yes." Erwin answer straight away. "Someone that I know die the same way as it shown in the video and that is the prove that everything it shows will come true."

He can't take this anymore, fuck this bullshit.

Without turning back he run out from the school ground being watch by other students, Petra is watching the scene from her class break down and cries.

'_Why did I run away when I see him? I should have helped him instead of being afraid of losing him? I am so sorry Levi."_

* * *

He keeps running non-stop feeling all eyes on him, why does this have to happen to him.

It is a just a joke right?

Why does he feel like it is going to happen to him?

Someone, please tell him this is all just a bad dream.

PLEASE!

* * *

Hanji haven't slept a bit since last night, she is too busy on her computer and skip school because of her research. There were papers everywhere that is full of address. She is looking for a way to help her friend, there has to be a way for Levi to escape his fate.

She doesn't have much time left.

"This . . ."

Her eyes brighten to see the address.

"I found you, Eren Yaeger." She smiles widely.

As soon the address and the picture of the house has been print, she quickly take it and run out from the house making her parents confuse of what she is doing, now all she has to do is find Levi and give it to him.

This is the least she can do to save him.

"Levi there is no fucking way I will let you die."

* * *

Levi did the only thing that cross his mind, once he is back home and enter his room. He opens his wardrobe and take the nearest clothes to him, after that he changes his uniform to something simpler. After what happen in school it is better if he takes some fresh air and forgets everything that happen.

When he survives today he will proudly come to school tomorrow and show them he is alive.

Show all of them that the video is nothing more than a fake.

Who knows, maybe he will make his friend Erwin gasp in shock.

Before tomorrow comes he will just hide his self so no one can see him and go somewhere that is not here. After what Petra has done to him he feels betrayal.

His closest friend Petra just ignores him as if she doesn't want to see his face.

Has she always been that cruel?

Quickly he shake the thought about her from his mind, it is better he forget about her. Someone like her doesn't deserve to become his friend any longer and maybe this is a lesson to never have friends in the first place. After this day he will ignore everyone and live a lonely life.

'_This whole time when we were friends is nothing but a lie.'_

He starts to laugh making himself the center attention of the crowds.

'_Fuck you guys.'_

He starts running once more, it hurts him even more to surround by people.

Where are his parents when he needs them the most?

* * *

Eren sit on his chair and stare at the e-mail he receives earlier.

"Eren?" Mikasa calls him worry about her brother.

"I have to go." He says and put on his coat.

"What if someone recognize you?" She asks feeling worry as she remembers many reporters surround them trying to take picture of Eren and asks him many questions that makes him cry.

"Don't worry." He says as he take his umbrella with him. "Lately many people try to be me so the public will just think of me of one of that copy cat."

"But . . ."

"I will be back." He says and walks out from the room.

Mikasa turn around and look at the screen.

**Dear Eren,**

**I know this message is a bother to you.**

**But I need your help.**

**My friend Levi becomes one of the victims of the Future Teller.**

**Please help him.**

**I don't want him to die since he is a very precious friend. **

**From the rumor, you're the only one that survives from it.**

**So . . . please save him.**

**-Hanji-**

Mikasa then look at the picture that send beside the e-mail, it is a picture of a boy that looks about their age. His eyes look fierce but he doesn't look dangerous, he has a bored expression but if she looks closely there is something in his eyes that shows he is not an ordinary guy. There is his name 'Levi' written in black letter at the left side of the picture.

"So that's why Eren wants to help." She smiles. "He is interest in this guy."

* * *

**3 hours later**

"SHIT!" He kicks the vending machine.

After hours of walking he still can't get that scene from the video off his mind, how can a smart student like him be trouble by this stupid shit? It was then rain start to fall from the sky so he quickly put on his hood to cover his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He turns around from where the voice come from to see a guy standing behind him while holding an umbrella, his hair is dark brown in color that part away in the middle, he also has pretty green eyes and childish smile across his face.

"What are you talking about brat?" Levi says sounding angrier than he meant to.

"Well . . ." This guy doesn't seem afraid of him. "I'm just giving you an advice."

The first time he met Petra, Hanji, Erwin and the others they are afraid by his personality before they start to know who he truly is but this guy is different. He doesn't show any hint of frighten inside of him.

"What kind of advice?"

The rain continues pouring down from the dark cloud above but they both ignore it, the guy hold his umbrella a bit at the back so the shadow will move upwards. His face can be seen clearly now and Levi heart just skip a beat.

"To save your life."

His eyes widen and the sudden wind blow from their side, the sound of piano can be heard since they near a neighborhood. The sound of the soft melody reaches both their ear making this situation feel more emotion than it should.

"You are one of the future believers aren't you."

"Yes, my name is Eren Yaeger." He bows down for a few seconds before standing up properly. "I am the only survivor that manages to escape the future of the video and your friend request me to help you and I happily accept it."

'_What kind of request? Which friend is he talking about? Is there someone who still care for me?'_

Eren knows what Levi is thinking and continue talking.

"Your friend Hanji Zoe ask for my help so you too can escape your fate, my presence here is none other just to make her wish comes true." He then reaches out his hand to Levi. "Will you please come with me now, Levi san?"

Levi hesitate for a moment remember that he shouldn't follow a stranger but something is telling him Eren can be trust so he take his hand and nod his head.

"I don't have any money to repay you, will that be alright?"

"Of course." Eren smiles widely. "We're friends now."

'_This is the first time I heard someone can be friends very fast, he is a very nice person.'_

"Eren."

Eren walk closer to him to share his umbrella with his right hand while his other hand is holding with Levi.

"Yes?"

"How do you escape the Future Teller?" He asks.

It was then Eren expression saddens and the grip got tighter.

"Lets' go home first and I will talk about it, we should also have some hot cocoa too. Your hand is freezing Levi san." Eren laughs trying to hide his nervousness. Levi can't help but feel sorry for him; his expression is the same as him during the first time he is left alone in the house.

So he did something he never done before to anyone else, he loosens his grip from Eren hand and place it on that boy waist pulling him closer for warmth.

"Thanks." He looks away trying to avoid himself blushing. "Thanks for helping me."

"Levi." Eren says sounding surprise. "You're welcome."

His sweet smile return which is . . . nice.

'_Why does this boy looks like a puppy? I feel like hugging him.'_

* * *

Petra walks toward Levi house, she wear her yellow raincoat not wanting to catch a cold in this heavy rain.

"I have to tell Levi I'm sorry."

Once she arrive at his house, she feel surprise to see Hanji is already there leaning against Levi front door and Erwin is there too. He looks like he is making his jacket as a blanket for Hanji.

Is he in love with her?

"Erwin? Hanji?" She says as she walks toward them. "Why are you guys here?"

Erwin quickly place his finger on his lips to sign her to be silence before pointing at sleepy Hanji.

"We're here for Levi and it seems that Hanji has known the way to save his life." Erwin whispers.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He takes the paper that Hanji is holding and gives it to Petra.

"It seems that there is a survivor for the Future Teller and his name is Eren Yaeger, Hanji already get his address and she is going to give it to Levi but as you can see Levi is not home."

Petra nods before her hand snatches the paper away.

"PETRA! What are you doing?" He shouts.

"I'm going to find this Eren guy and bring him to Levi; I will force him if I have too." She yells back and start running.

'_Levi, I will save you. I SWEAR!"_

* * *

Eren push the door bell with the tip of his finger.

"Is this really your house?" Levi asks as he looks up to see a huge mansion.

"Yes it is." Eren says and push the door bell again.

'_I never thought I will find Levi in the park, is it a coincidence or fate?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Inside the mansion is amazing, there are lots of gold everywhere and a huge chandelier is hanging above him once he enter from the front door. There are stairs in front of him and part away to two paths leading to the East and West side of the mansion.

"We're here." Eren says once he closes the door.

Once again Levi is speechless to see the high-class living room that he usually sees in television or commercials, the room is sparkling from top to bottom almost makes him blind for a sec there. Everything is too sparkling and expensive; don't rich people have anything else to spend their money on?

"Welcome home young master."

He turns around to see a cute loli girl wearing a maid costume, her skirt is above her knee and she didn't wear tights showing her slender smooth white skin. Her socks reach halfway to her knee, her apron full of frills and there are cat ears on her head.

Is she doing a cosplay?

"Oh . . ." The girl seems surprise to see Levi. "You have a guest, I am terribly sorry for not noticing you." She quickly bows.

"It's okay." Levi says and watches her from top to bottom.

"Her persona name is Krista." Eren introduces her.

"Her real name?"

"She won't tell me, it doesn't matter what your real name is as long you have something to be call with when you're working in the Yaeger mansion." Eren says proudly as his says his family name. Levi look at her clothes one more time since he has a habit to judge certain people.

'_Isn't she cold when she wears something likes that, it is tight and short. I can almost see her boobs and her panties.'_

Eren notice the look Levi is giving, even though the older boy face remain serious but he can tell that where Levi is looking and elbow him on his arm.

"Pervert." Eren says in a harsh tone which is the opposite of his personality which surprise the maid.

"No I'm not."

"Then why are you looking at her woman parts?"

"I'm just thinking her uniform is short."

"My sister design this clothes, are you saying you don't like it?"

"What is I say I don't like it?"

"Levi! My sister will kill you if she heard you say that."

"Why are you angry at me all of a sudden? Let me get this straight, I am not a pervert Eren and I'm not here to look at her lady part. I'm just here so I won't be fucking die today!"

Krista blushes hearing what they say, she feel embarrass and ran out from the room while crying loudly making they both feel guilty hurting a girl feelings.

"Krista is very emotional." Levi says and takes a sit on the couch. "Also you should consider about her maid outfit, perverts will be chasing after her."

Eren shook his head.

"That will be impossible."

"Eren, I'm serious. I know there are many kinds of guy out there will do anything to land on a girl like that. They will even hack the school system or the government just to get close to her, those kinds of people exists."

Once again he shook his head.

"There is no need to worry about her and shouldn't you worry more about yourself Levi san? You're going to die today."

Levi sighs and straightens his posture.

"So? How do you escape your fate to die?" He asks.

Eren closes his eyes and take a deep breath as if he is thinking about something, he looks down to see that boy is playing with his fingers. From his knowledge there are certain people plays with their fingers to calm themselves on a pressure situation. So he waits patiently for Eren to calm down and reopen his eyes.

"Two years ago I used to be a big fan of Future Teller, I used to be one of the naïve kid that is interest in that website thinking it is fun to see people die in the video."

Levi nods his head remembering how excited Hanji is when she explains the website to him.

"I always visit that website everyday in midnight just to watch the scene people die; it gets more interesting once the rumor about the people in the video will die the same way at the following day. I'm sure you understand how kids are into this kind of stuff, right?"

Levi takes Eren hand feeling like this boy is holding his tears, did something bad happen to him two years ago?

"One day when I visit that website like usual my best friend Marco appear in the video and die because he is drowning when he tries to save a cat, in the next day when I'm having picnic with my classmates I heard Marco drowns. My friends and I were sad about his death and after that day I stop watching any of those videos afraid if someone I know will show up in the video. But . . ."

"You still watch it didn't you?" Levi asks.

Eren nods his head and closes his face with his hands. "After a few months later I have a sudden curiosity and visit the website again and the most terrible thing that I could ever imagine happens to me."

There is a long silence between them before Eren continues.

"I was in the video."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"AH!" Eren scream and fall off from his chair.

Mikasa runs in to her brother room and watch as he curl into a ball shaking in fear, she can hear him screaming because their room connect by a single door. Apparently she can visit him anytime whether he likes it or not.

"EREN!"

The lights in the room flicker once she is near him, it is just like in the horror movies when the sound of the wind can be heard making both startles. The video replay by itself making Mikasa feels very annoy since she is not in the mood to be seeing ghost.

**A boy is walking across the road.**

**He can see an older woman who seems to be his mother is waving at him; there is a big smile on her face once she sees the boy.**

**He waves back at her and stop in the middle of the road thinking it is safe since the light is still red.**

**Then a car that is drive by a drunken man is heading toward him.**

**Before he can react he already gets hit and dies.**

**His face is being focus for the viewers to see his face.**

"Oh no." Mikasa says as soon the video end. "Why the hell you watch this Eren? Didn't you promise me you won't watch it again?" She shouts and slaps his face.

It is a big mistake since her action makes the boy even more panic. He cries loudly and pushes her away. After that he starts to cry loudly being watch by his sister and his parents that just enter the room. They try to calm him but his voice got louder every second so they have no choice but to calm him with sleeping drugs.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I don't understand, you already know how you're going to die. How come nobody ever thought of staying at home and avoid it from happening." Levi asks.

"That's the problem, the world will do everything it can for the victim to get out from the house and die. In that day that I meant to die, I locked myself inside my room not wanting to come out until the day pass but suddenly my maid knock on my door telling me my mother is missing."

"Is she really missing?"

Quickly Eren shook his head and mutter it was just a misunderstanding.

"It create a chaos once they heard the news, I was close to my mother and get so worry that I forget all about the Future teller and go outside just to search for her. I ended up seeing her across the road and she is waving at me. I was so happy to see she's alright that my leg stop moving, I can't move when the car is heading toward me. No matter how many times I try to force my body to move it didn't as if it stops functioning."

They can hear the sounds of the rain slowly disappear and the orange color sky can be seen as the sun slowly sets down.

"My mother takes my place."

The birds are chirping, the leaves from the tree fall one by one on the ground and few are being carry away by the wind to an unknown destination.

"Are you saying that . . ."

"That is the rule of the world Levi san, the world is balance if someone escape their fate to die someone must replace that person."

Levi stands up feeling electricity flowing inside his body.

"Someone has to die so I can live?"

* * *

They didn't know someone is running toward Eren mansion gripping the paper tightly near her chest feeling there is still hope. She is wearing a raincoat on her as she ran, even though the rain has stop she haven't taken it off yet making other are watching are watching her due to curiosity.

* * *

"But the person must be willing to sacrifice itself for the victim life such as my mom and dad."

"Eren . . ."

"Levi, there's only three ways for your friend to replace you. He or she must have at least have the same clothes, the same action when the death scene being play in front of them and wish for the victim to live on not knowing them self-will replace the victim fate to die."

* * *

Petra startles to see a guy with tattoo standing in front of her.

"Give me all your money!"

* * *

"Young master!" Krista runs inside the room while holding a broom. "There are two suspicious people nearby the front gate."

Levi gulps as the memory of the video replay in his head, in that video he is somewhere nearby the trees and flowers and it looks exactly just like the garden that Eren has in front of his house.

"Oh shit."

Levi ran out from the room bumping to Krista hard making her fall backwards.

"Are you alright?" Eren asks and lend her a hand.

"I'm alright young master. That guy is a wild guest, where did you meet him?" She rubs her back and slowly stands up.

* * *

Levi continues to run toward the front door, as he run he spot two people on the staircase are looking down at him but he has no time to look at their face.

"Is he Eren friend?" The guy looks at Mikasa.

"Let just say my brother is interest in him."

* * *

She recognizes him as the killer in the video, she pull down her hood and glare at him. She gets in a fighting state since she is confident on her fighting style; she isn't just good in gambling she is also known as the only girl with black belt in karate.

The criminal tighten his fist and start running toward her in high-speed.

Petra takes a deep breath and quickly kicks the man at the waist hoping it will give him more damage than she thought but the man didn't show any hint of being in pain which scare her.

How can this man be so strong?

"PETRA!" Levi shouts. "Get away from him."

She looks up and see Levi running toward her, he looks scare at that moment. Once the knife is stab on her chest she didn't feel much pain since her whole mind is focus on Levi. She can't help but chuckle to see her dear friend is making that kind of face. If the others see this they will also be laughing loudly with her.

It will be great if that happens.

"You should have given me the money, if you did I would have give you a peaceful death."

Petra mutters something before she closes her eyes.

"PETRA!"

_'I'm sorry for making you sad again Levi.'_

* * *

Eren can hear Levi is shouting the girl name loudly, he feel angry and jealous hearing that guy is shouting 'Petra', it will be great if Levi will just call no one else but him.

Why is he jealous in the first place?

"If that girl just runs when she saw the criminal she would have live." Eren lean against the wall as he looks up at the chandelier.

"But she didn't." Krista adds.

"So she takes Levi place and die." Mikasa comes out from the shadow and pull her red scarf up to hide her smirks.

"Now that guy will take your place as the center of attention, it is rare to see someone else survive right?" Berthold hops down from the second floor and land between Krista and Eren. "I'm glad that's over; can I chase him away now?" He asks using the most innocent voice.

Mikasa punches his back feeling angry that the guy can't read the situation.

Eren look out to see the criminal is not there anymore; Levi is holding Petra near to him. He didn't shed a tear; his eyes locked on the girl face. Those eyes are fills with anger, sadness and the wish for a second chance.

"How about we let him stay here?" Eren suggest making them all shock.

'_Levi is just one of the victims. It wouldn't be bad if he stay here with us, right?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

It is another bad day for him, when he is walking home after buying some snacks from the convenience store it suddenly starts raining out of a bloom. He forgot to bring his umbrella so he has to use the bus stop as a shelter but then two huge guys show up and take his money and his food so now he has no money for the bus has anything to eat while waiting for the rain to stop.

Ever since he is a kid bad things always happen to him.

This unlucky guy name is Jean Kirstein, a high school student.

He doesn't have many friends due to his bad luck because every anyone who is near him about 10 centimeters they will also experience bad luck.

Even his parents stay away from him.

"My life sucks."

Will one day his live changes? Will he able to get marry with a hot chick? Is he going to stay as a virgin forever? Will he find a way to get rid of his luck?

The rain continue pouring down like cat and dogs until morning, he never realize that a certain video being play by millions of people during midnight. The video that can only be watch in a certain website call the Future Teller.

His luck is not getting any better after this.

"Can something great happen to me for once?" He shouts loudly once he sees the rising sun.

Unknown to him a Japanese girl is watching him from afar, she chuckles to see the stranger is kneeling and shut his eyes tightly as the morning sun shine on him. Is he one of those comedians that like to act on street?

Once she looks at his face closely her expression changes once she recognizes him.

"You're one of the victims."

"Huh."

Jean open his eyes and wonder who that voice belongs too, it sounds so gentle and sad. Once he sees the girl his heart beat fast, that girl is so beautiful. Her hair is long, her lips are pinkish and her face is like an angel.

She pulls her red scarf to cover half of her face because of the coldness.

'_So cute.'_

Has he finally found his destined soul mate?

"Hi." He stands up and gives the most charming smile. "My name is Jean." He introduces himself.

"Don't smile." She says in a harsh tone.

"Huh?"

"You're going to die soon while smiling." She says and walks away.

That's weird.

Why is she telling him that he is going to die?

"She's cute but weird."

* * *

He barely gets any sleep at all because of last night and now he regret not sleeping at the bus stop. If he did he wouldn't have slept in class and get in trouble but . . . something is weird today. Everyone is staring at him whether he is awake or not, the teacher doesn't punish him when he is sleeping in class or didn't finish him homework and there are few students place silver flowers on his table.

What is wrong with everyone today?

He feels curious.

"Is he really going to die?"

"What if it's a wrong guy?"

"I'm sure it's him, do you guys still remember his bad luck? I'm sure he will die because of it too." The girl chuckles and slightly glances at Jean wonder if he is hearing this.

Jean can hear them very well but pretend he didn't as he stares out from his window.

"What's wrong with everyone today? Why are they saying that I'm going to die today? Even that hot chick that I met says the same thing."

Instead of staying at school until the last bell he decides to skip the rest of the other subject since he can't stand those eye keep staring at him.

When he is walking nearby the shop, there are still people looking at him.

Few just glance before looking straight ahead.

He never receive this kind of attention yesterday, maybe some dude spread the news that he is the first person in the world that stay in the bus stop until morning. Maybe or there's something else happen that he didn't know about.

"Ah!" A girl gives a soft scream once they bump at the corner.

"Sorry." Jean apologizes.

'_Great, my bad luck just gone worst. This girl here is going to punch me with her bag like always.'_

He closes his eyes ready to receive the hit that he usually gets when he bumps to someone, instead of being hit he feels someone touch his shoulder and reopen his eyes.

"Are you okay?" the girl asks.

'_Ah . . . is that girl that I meet this morning.'_

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman." She introduces herself.

"Eh?"

"I didn't get the chance to introduce myself because I need to get home early to make breakfast for my family. I'm sorry for late introduction Mr. Jean."

"Just call me Jean." He gives her another smile making her expression sadden once more.

'_Why does she show that look when I smile at her? Is my smile creepy?'_

"I thought I warn you about smiling."

"You don't like my smile or something?" He leans down closer to her shorten the distance between them making the girl blushes but he can't see it because of the scarf.

* * *

"Eren sama." Krista knocks her young master bedroom. "Please eat something; you're making Mikasa sama worry."

"I don't care." Eren says sleepily.

Levi just reject about staying in his enormous mansion and wish to continue studying at his school even though Eren offer him his private tutor so he has an excuse to see him.

"Levi san." Eren cries some more.

Krista hears as her young master calls 'Levi' name again.

"Is this what it feels like to be rejected?" She asks herself.

"Maybe." Another voice joins in and stands beside the maid. "Why does Eren get attach with that guy? I don't like him."

"Are you jealous Berthold sama?" Krista asks.

In a split second she found herself trap between Berthold hands, she look up to see an angry look form on his face. It looks like she hit the jackpot.

"Mikasa sama won't let you near Eren sama." She reminds him.

"Who care about that bitch? Eren is mine and mine alone."

"Please add 'sama', even though you're just merely staying here for free doesn't mean you can call Eren sama like that." She glares at him and takes out the dagger she hides behind her and point it at Berthold face.

"Slut."

"Murderer."

They hate each other so much.

But they have to act a bit friendly in front of Eren since they owe him their life, he save them when they're lost in a dark world. He gives them a new life and family when they have none. He gives them a second chance to lead a better life.

"Levi san."

They hear another cry.

"I will contact Levi sama and keep your hand away from Eren sama." She gives him one last warning.

"I won't hurt him idiot." He walks away not wanting to feel the presence of that woman anymore. _'I should be the one to warn you since you are nothing more than a filthy girl Krista.'_

* * *

"Um . . ."

"What is it Jean?"

"Is this a date?"

An hour ago he met Mikasa again and somehow they end up in a café sitting opposite to each other while eating cakes together.

"I guess you can say that." Mikasa says and pull her scarf down to drink the smoothie.

Jean gulps to see her full face.

"Is there something on my face Jean?" she asks and look closer at him, he pinch his nose avoiding the blood from coming out. There is no fucking way he will embarrass himself in front of his future soul mate. It is bad enough she keep saying he is going to die.

"Shall we go shopping now?" She asks.

"Sure." He quickly answers and pays the tab.

The waiter who is serving them keep an eye on Jean.

Seriously! What's wrong with people today?

"Let's go." She pull Jean hand, she didn't notice him blushing since her eyes are on the waiter. He places his hand on his chest and slightly bow before continue his work, looks like he is one of those Future teller believers too.

'_Jean is going to die soon, why do I decide to hang out with him even though I know he will not be living in the next day?'_

* * *

Levi pushes down his black sunglasses a bit to see the familiar girl walking with a guy that looks like a delinquent.

"Isn't she Eren sister?"

He wore the glasses back avoiding public from seeing his face, after the media know he survive from the Future Teller the paparazzi are chasing him like an animal. Even his school got surrounded by the followers of the deadly website shouting and cursing him for not dying.

He decide not to tell anyone the method to survive from the Future Teller.

He knows that every of the victims will force others to take their place. It is a cowardly act that he despise the most, soon the world will be in chaos if this method is known. Now he understands why Eren never tells anyone about this, he is a smart boy for thinking of the consequences first.

In order to get rid of the paparazzi he wear disguise and dye his hair with silver hair color shampoo.

He can't go home anymore, his parents can't be contact so he has nowhere to goes. Will the offer about staying at Eren house still stands? So he takes out his phone and sees lots of miss call from Eren. Once the phone starts to ring he quickly clicks 'answer'.

"Hello."

He is disappointed to hear Krista voice expecting it to be Eren.

"Eren sama offer you to live with him, will you accept? If you don't I will kill you at the spot."

"Sure." Levi smirks as he turns around to see the maid standing behind him, isn't she embarrassed wearing that maid clothes in public?

"Good." She hangs up. "Let's go Levi sama, Eren sama desperately needs you and is crying so please cooperate_'_ with me in cheering him back up."

"There's no need for me to coöperate, I owe him anyway."

_'I never thought Eren will miss me that much.'_

* * *

**Flashback**

Everyone is wearing formal black clothes on Petra funeral, everyone is crying except for him. The rain falls down from the sky non-stop making the mood sadder, the sounds is fill with sadness and the screaming of a woman who is known as Petra mother that doesn't accept the fact her daughter died.

"Hey." Hanji and Erwin walks toward him.

". . ."

Levi didn't say anything to them, not a word of thanks or wish for their relationship to last. He simply ignore them and walk away from the funeral not wanting to stay there any longer since he will feel more guilty every seconds.

"Levi san."

Eren is there in the funeral too, Krista is standing behind him wearing normal clothes this time. She is holding the umbrella to shelter her young master from the rain.

"I'm sorry."

Levi shook his head and gives Eren a smile.

"No, it's nobody fault."

"What are you going to do now Levi san?" Eren asks.

"Who knows?" He smirks as he looks up at the dark clouds. "I guess I will just go where my instinct will lead me."

"Do you want to stay with me? I can give you everything you need." Eren offer for the fifth times today and once again Levi rejects it.

Eren gives a painful look and nod his head.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Both are walking near the construction site, Jean just bought a blue scarf the same design as Mikasa.

"Jean."

"What is it?"

"Have you heard of Future Teller before?"

"Um . . . nope."

Mikasa gives him a warm smile which confuses him but he likes that smile. "Future Teller is a website that will play a video of someone who will die in the next day. It is up to you to believe it or not."

Jean stay silent letting her continue.

"The only way to escape the fate of death is by someone decide to sacrifice itself for and replace the victim. This is the only way for the world can be balance; someone has to die for someone else to live."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asks and sips his coffee.

"Because you're next." She says and pushes Jean away.

_There are three rules to save the victim of the Future Tellers:_

_1. Must wear at least the same clothes._

Mikasa and Jean wearing scarf.

_2. Must do the same action as possible as the victim in the video._

Mikasa is smiling as something heavy is falling above her since Jean also smiling in the video.

_3. He or she must at least have the will to save the victim life knowing or not that the person will die replace the victim._

Mikasa is ready to die for him because she fell in love at the first sight when she sees Jean, at first she is thinking to spent his last moment with her and end this feeling within her but it turns out she can't bear to see him die. Even though the time they're together are short but she is happy.

She is happy to know Jean love her too even though he didn't say it.

"I love you." She says.

"NO!"

Jean shut his eyes tightly and feels the blood is splash on his face.

"MIKASA!" He screams.

This is the first time he hates the bad luck doesn't occur to him instead. Why does it has to happen to his first love? WHY?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"_I love you."_

"Is this what love feels like?" Jean kneels. "I never know it can be this painful." He cries.

He is always alone.

He never has friends.

This is the first time in his life to experience love; it feels so nice even though it is short. Why does she have to do that? Why doesn't the bad luck occur to him instead?

"WHY?" He shouts.

Why does the world has to take her away when he finally get the chance to feels love, being happy, being care and mostly to have the thought of making a family with her. Their meeting is fate, that is what he wants to believe but for her death . . . is it also fate? It's supposed to be him lying there, it supposed to be him cover with blood and it shouldn't have been her.

The world is cruel.

So cruel.

But at the same time . . .

It is beautiful.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

Eren fall from his bed feeling something painful in his body and start screaming afraid if something happening to his body, his vision is blur due to the tears and something is dripping from his mouth. What is happening to him?

"EREN!"

Berthold enter the room and watch in horror to see Eren in that state, the last time he sees Eren like that is when he lost his mother.

"Calm down."

He slowly opens his eyes to meet the worry Berthold.

"Where's Mikasa?" He asks.

"She's not home yet."

"Find her." Eren whispers since he is not able to talk properly because of his throat that is hurting after all the screaming.

"But . . ."

"NOW!" He shouts as loud as he can.

Berthold place him on his bed first before running out, Eren closes his eyes once he hears the door of his room being close. He will always scream once he has bad omen, he knows this because when his father die he feels a sharp pain all of a sudden. It is the same pain that he feels when his mother in front of him.

"Mikasa."

Once again he starts to cry.

"Please don't leave; you're the only blood relative I have left."

Mikasa is his sister, a stepsister. His father once married a second time but his second wife died because of a flu so his stepmother left Mikasa in his father care. At first he didn't have a good relationship with Mikasa because he is jealous to see her strength. She is good in everything no matter if it's sport or knowledge.

He thought of her as a rival that he needs to defeat.

Every time he sees her daydreaming or letting her guard down he always use that chance to attack her but she is too tough to be defeated.

'_Eren, please don't overwork yourself because you're-"_

"_I don't care if I'm having a fever or whatever. I swear I will defeat you one day."_

_Mikasa shook her head and carry Eren bridal style._

"_Put me down!"_

"_I will fight you when you get better."_

"_Really?" Eren sounds surprise that his step sister finally agree to fight him._

"_So you better take care of yourself."_

He thought she will feel annoy of his troublesome attitude but it was the opposite of what he is thinking. She is happy to see him full of energy, he never realize she secretly wish for Eren to challenge him again and strengthen the loose bond they have.

Mikasa is a nice sister.

She is always there for him.

Always . . .

"I'm hungry." He says as he slowly gets up. "Please cook for me Mikasa, you always cook for me. I don't like Krista or Berthold cooking, none of their food tastes as good as yours."

It looks like he is talking to the wall.

But in his point of view he can see his sister standing in front of him.

"Hey. Why are you showing me that face?" Eren asks to see Mikasa is looking sadly at him but she somehow manage to force a smile to him but that smile isn't a happy one.

He knows what happen to her but he refuse to accept it.

If he didn't accept it she won't be able to go.

"Goodbye." He says softly and looks down knowing she has gone from his sight, she has left him just like mom.

He is all alone.

Krista and Berthold is all he has left but they don't have the same feeling as a family, he can only think of them as his friends or a companion.

* * *

Krista can feel someone just walk pass her.

"Goodbye Krista."

It feels like the wind just whispers.

Levi stop and turn to see the blond is crying, why is she crying when they arrive at the front gate? Did something happen?

"I think something bad happen to Eren sama, can you check it out for me?" She asks.

"Okay, what about you?"

"I-I think I will stay here for a while."

Levi nods his head and run inside the house, if she says something bad happen to Eren it will be bad. Why is he worried about that brat? Is it because Eren can accept him easily when they first met? Is it because he is the only brat he knows that actually care for him? Or is it something else.

He runs up the stairs after the scent.

The sweet scent of a flower leads him to a door with different design from others that he suspect it is Eren room. He can hear the boy is crying loudly in the inside and decide to walk in without knocking.

Once he step in he feels something just enter his body and before he knows it everything turns dark.

* * *

Berthold continue to watch but didn't say anything.

He finally able to get pass the huge crowds only to see a huge metal is being remove from a dead body that has been crush by it, once he sees the red scarf it's easy to tell who it belongs too. He bow and shut his eyes tightly praying for Mikasa.

'_How am I going to tell Eren about this?'_

Did Mikasa show up in the Future teller?

If she did Eren would have told them about it beforehand which means she just take the victim place to die but who is the person that Mikasa protects?

"Why does everyone that Eren love is leaving him? He deserves happiness than sadness."

He finally decides to walk away from the crowd not able to bear to see the sight anymore

* * *

It was quiet.

Just like few years ago when all his servants left them alone in the huge house after the accident.

Today even his sister leave him.

Soon . . . he will be all alone again.

Those thoughts scare him.

He closes his eyes and look outside the window to find that it is empty, there is no one there. Maybe it is a bad idea to chase Berthold away to look for his sister. Since he can't control his self when he is angry, only Mikasa can calm him when he is in a bad state. She has a mother aura surrounds her.

Krista . . .

He met that blond girl at the abandon city, why he goes there is due to curiosity. Feeling pity for the girl he brought her home and gives her nice clothes, food and a home. At first she is confuse why Eren is treating her like that and misunderstood on his kindness because the next day he find her inside his bedroom naked.

The normal thing he would do is scream and run out from the room wondering why Krista isn't wearing any clothes.

Mikasa hear him screaming and walk into his room, instead of screaming she cover the blond with blanket and asks her some question.

It took a few hours before Eren can get some sleep because girls talk last longer than any guys in the world can imagine.

It turns out that Krista live her whole life by letting older man have sex with her in return they will give her everything she need such a food. She been sold to various places and to different people, none of them treat her well and always abuse her if she didn't satisfy their needs so she run away.

After hearing Krista story from Mikasa, Eren is in a deep thought what to do with the blond and decide to let her stay plus he ask Mikasa to teach her how to live a normal life. He doesn't want to see any naked girl in his room anymore whether it is his sister or not.

It was then when they asks her name she won't tell them, maybe she doesn't trust them fully or she doesn't want anyone to know it's her family that sold her to the slave trader.

So Eren name her Krista.

Mikasa laugh when she heard the name he gives her because the name is base on Eren cat that disappear a few days ago.

Krista doesn't seem to care what her name is base on since she is happy that she is given a nice home so she decide to become a maid and repay the debt. She wants to be useful to her savior. Even if it takes forever she will do anything for Eren and Mikasa sake.

That is the story of how Krista becomes his maid.

Eren chuckles as he remembers the memories, maybe he thinks Krista as a family after all.

Maybe . . .

"Just now you are crying and now you are laughing. I never understand you Eren." Levi says as he close the door making Eren startles.

"LEVI SAN?"

He watches as the older boy walking toward him.

Why Levi looks different from before?

Is it because he dyes his hair silver?

"Eren."

Levi lean down and rest his head on Eren shoulder.

"You smell so nice."

"Levi san?"

"I feel like eating you."

"Huh?"

"I want you."

"Levi san, are you alright? Why are you saying like this?"

He feels his body being push against the wall by a strong force and find Levi hand is on his chest, he can't move. Why is Levi acting so strange?

"Hey Eren, do you realize your eyes are so red because you cry just now?"

_Something strange._

"If only you die that time none of this would have happen."

_He isn't Levi isn't he?_

"Let me end your suffering my love."

He feels the teeth being press on his flesh skin, it hurts so much. The blood is coming out and flowing down from his neck. Why is Levi hurting him? Even though he just met him but he knows well Levi would never do something like this. He shivers as he feels something rough and wet on his ear as if Levi is licking him right now.

Why is this happening to him?

If this person in front of him is not Levi then who is he?

_Who is he?_

_Who is he?_

_Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he?_

"LET GO OF ME!" He screams.


End file.
